


Never

by Gum_Bloody_Girl



Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Divorce, Light Angst, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gum_Bloody_Girl/pseuds/Gum_Bloody_Girl
Summary: Maps and Kyle's parents were secretly divorced for many years. Maps accidentally finds out after hearing a conversation between her parents.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small shot I imagined while showering on the afternoon, long story short, Maps and Kyle's parents were secretly divorced for many years. Maps accidentally finds out after hearing a conversation between her parents.

To be honest, Maps always thought her parents didn't love each other, well, not like they did when she was a child. Before her seven years, her family always spent the days together talking, going to parks, or, in some cinema, and then when night fell, they asked for Chinese food.

If you asked when it was the best time of her life, the girl would scream at the top of her lungs that time was, the memories brought a sweet feeling of nostalgia in her mind that worried comfort in the old conversations that everyone had under the blanket tent with an old lantern that helped them make animal shadows with their hands.  
But now, those same feelings have brought her a bitter taste of reality, a reality that for years the girl tried to deny with all her strength.

"How long have you been apart?" Asked the girl in a simple whisper, her words seemed unsteady and lifeless, leaving the man on the other end of the line nervous.

The wind was over the body of the girl who was still standing on the lawn of the park, the same park that her father and she came to play hide and seek, his fingers applied more and more pressure on his cell phone while waiting for an answer.

"I..I'm sorry, B...But I can't." As soon as his broken words were said, the call was ended by the man, leaving his daughter in the deep silence waiting for an answer that would not come.

The school uniform girl from Gotham Academia turned off her cell phone, her tears fell on the floor with every step she took towards the nearest bus stop, a pain was installed in her chest.

They were no longer that happy family and now for Maps, they would never be again.


End file.
